Notebook
by Sparkler1025
Summary: Thomas didn't think as he handed his friend Newt, the cute boy he kinda was a crush on, his notebook to copy notes. The same book with 'Newt and Thomas' written all over a few pages. This is the results. HS AU Newtmas. May end up with a bit angst. :)
1. Chapter 1

Based off this prompt (That I thought was cute):

 _high school au_ where thomas is whining to minho about how it's the end of the world because newt saw his notebook with drawings of _newt + thomas_ in little hearts during algebra

 **I don't own any of these characters sadly, or the books/movies. :(**

 **Please review, favorite, whatever you want. :D**

 **Also, should I do a chapter 2**

 **P.S This is my first fic**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky; breaking through light scattered clouds, shining into the windows of the large classroom, and bringing the space a brilliant glow. A gentle breeze swept from outside into the opened windows also, letting the room be aired out from getting to hot to handle. The forecast said it would be like that all week, nice and sunny. Perfect for anything.

"Can you /shut up/?"

It was also the last period of the day. On a Friday. And Algebra. Thankfully, it was just a work day. So, the teacher, sat at her desk, leaving the students to work on homework, and/or study for the upcoming test.

But that's not what exactly what was happening in the back row of the class, where two boys sat side by side.

One was the perfect picture. They had papers out; overlapping, a textbook; wide and open and a pencil. And was scribbling down in perfect penmanship. Concentrating with furrowed eyebrows. Trying not to look up and be bothered by the other boy next to him. He wore dark pants, and a blue shirt sleeve shirt, along with running shoes.

Who was slumped in his desk. Arms crossed over his chest, and a pout on his lips Glaring just a bit to his own notebook he had. He wore a white t-shirt, under a black jacket and jeans. With running shoes.

"No, I can't just 'shut up', okay?" Thomas mumbled between his teeth, letting out a long sigh. "He /saw/ it. My life is officially over and done with. He probably thinks I'm a creep. I-I mean, when he gave it back to me, he was all weird..."

Minho grumbled, finally looking up slowly, and turning his head to the desk next to his. "Okay, what?" He furrowed his eyebrows deeper, giving a look of confusion.

"Weren't you listening to me at all?" Thomas sat up straighter, raising an eyebrow a bit in annoyance. Still glaring.

"No, I wasn't, I'm trying to study unlike you, if you haven't noticed." Minho replied with rolled eyes, giving a small wave of his hand to his desk to show what he meant.

Thomas ignored him and looked away again; deep in thought, trying not to look across the room to a certain someone. "Newt. He needed to borrow notes for English." He started, keeping his voice quiet, so only Minho and him could hear. "So, I gave him my notebook...and I forgot there was were some things in there..." Thomas trailed off, eyes sliding to said notebook on the counter.

"Oh? And what was in it? 'Oh! Newts so gorgeous, why can't he be mine?', 'Why are his eyes so pretty?', 'His accent makes me mel-" Minho was cut off due to dodging a rolled up paper ball.

"Hey, I'm just tellin' the truth." Minho continued, and grabbed the notebook calmly on Thomas's desk before he could protest and say anything. He flicked through it, eyes narrowed; looking for anything that wasn't suppose to be there.

When Minho found it, he snorted. All over the page was different font and sizes of the same phrase. 'Newt+Thomas'. Including small hearts.

"See, it's terrible." Thomas mumbled, a small blush rising to his cheeks as he snatched the book away from Minho. Holding it tightly as he trained his eyes on the ground. Not knowing where else to keep his eyes.

Newt and Thomas have only been friends since school started, which was about a month ago. They had been paired up for a science project for a few weeks. Which led them to going over to each others houses to work on it. They both got along easily. But when the project was over, it sorta stopped. The two still said hi when they saw the other in the hallway, or would stop and talk for a few seconds. But other then that, nothing had happened. Maybe Newt didn't feel the same connection.

Maybe nothing had happened. Yet that didn't stop Thomas from thinking of the other boy.

How cute he was.

How good he looked really good in some outfits.

How on point his hair was. And how he wanted to run his hands through the soft blond locks.

How his smile seemed to just light up this whole room easily.

How his personality flowed.

How he didn't bring down Thomas if he didn't get something, or was confused.

How his eyes seemed to twinkle in this way whenever he got happy or excited.

How honestly adorable his accent was. Because really, who didn't like a British accent?

Which everyone did.

Which was also a problem. Everyone loved Newt. He was nice to everyone, funny, smart, charming. The whole package wrapped in one (Newt also had limp, which no one knew how he got. And know one wanted to be rude and ask.)Though most were disappointed because, Newt was openly gay, and proud.

Which also brings up another problem.

A lot of people thought Thomas was actually straight. Including Newt (he thinks) And there was one big reason for that. The smaller one was; he didn't really show it. Nor said it anything about it really. Why should he? It wasn't anyones business. If anyone asked though they'd get the real answer.

He was gay.

Now the big reason was quite stupid.

People thought he and Tessa were together. Which was far from the truth. They were just good child hood friends. Best friends even. He thought of her as a sister, nothing more. Some kids didn't get that.

"I mean, he most likely doesn't like me like that. Why would he? He-"

"Thomas-"

"-He's perfect. I'd never have have to guts to go up and ask-"

"-/Thomas/"

"-him out. He would say no."

"Thomas, he's right behind you."

Thomas froze, tensing as his hands paused in mid air from where they were moving in his small rant. His eyes were locked with Minhos. Who gave him a small smile, then looked to the figure behind him.

Slowly turning, Thomas came face to face with a nervous, slightly blushing Newt.

Of course he'd be right behind him. Of course he had listened to what he said.

This was like some cliche high school romance movie.

"Newt. Hey..." Thomas blushed and gave a small smile, feeling his stomach do the usual flutter. Making him shift in his seat. While also holding on tightly to the desk.

"6:00." Newt replied softly, the blonds lips tugged up into a wider smile; still nervous, but hopeful.

"What?" Came Thomas's confused reply quickly.

"If you asked me out. I would have said yes. And that I'm free at 6."

The darker haired boy stared, his gaze morphed into hope, and a wide grin moved to his mouth. Meeting Newts eyes that were twinkling just like he loved. Thomas felt more confident in himself, and assured that he knew Newts answer.

"Newt would you-"

"Can you guys keep it down? Some people are trying to work remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So. Here it is. Part 2! It's been kinda long,** **wasn't it?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters or books/movies.**

* * *

Newt was nervous.

He deserved to be at least. You want to know why? This a the killer.

He was going on a date with Thomas.

It was actually unbelaviable, really. The situation. It had all started when Thomas lent him his book of notes for english; due to Newt having been sick.

The blond hair boy had been innocently going through the book at lunch while eating, copying some things down when he saw something a bit unusual. It was bold, all over the place and just /there/ and he couldn't get himself to look away.

It also made him re-think every moment of their time together. The small nods, shy smiles and laughs they had shared at some point. Either in the hallway or at eachothers houses. Which of course made him grin instantly without meaning to. If it wasn't obvious, Newt had a bit of a crush on Thomas.

And it was pretty bad.

But Thomas liked him back. Something he had always hoped. But honestly didn't think would happen; he didn't think the dark haired boy played for his team.

That knowledge led to Newt approaching Thomas the next class they shared together. It was werid. Amusing and nerve wracking. But it led to Thomas asking him out. With prompting from Newt of course.

So, yeah. To sum it up he was bloody nervous.

It was two days later. Newt sat on his couch in silence, hands in his lap as he waited.

It was 5:54. Almost six, almost time for Thomas to pick him up for their date. Which he didn't know what they were doing.

Newt stood up straight with sudden new found confidence. Hands moving to smooth down his outfit from any wrinkles. He wore causal, yet still good looking...he hoped.

Tight black skinny jeans painted on his long legs, that also made his red converse stand out. With a simple slightly dress up shirt. He also made sure his hair was also good and fine.

The blond finally stuffed his phone in his back pocket as he paced just a bit in his living room. He was at home alone kinda at the moment so he didn't have to worrying about the cooeing of his mother for his date and how he looked, thank god. Though his dad was upstairs doing his own thing...

A sudden knock on the door made him jump.

Newt quickly rushed to the door, unlocking it and taking a breathe before he opened it. "Hey, Tommy." A smile immediately fell onto his lips as he met /those/ eyes. They made him relax and safe.

It certaintly was a wonder.

Thomas also appeared had the same idea as him on casual wearing. Jeans, sweater, and nice shoes.

Just incredibly handsome.

"You look nice." Thomas breathed with gleaming eyes and stepped closer, as if just /looking/ at Newt stole his breathe away. "Ready?" The dark haired boy grinned; almost a smirk. "This is our first date so I'm kinda making it pretty damn special."

Newts cheeks flushed as he laughed, ducking his head, "It bloody should be." He teased, looking back up at him as he stepped out of the house and closing the door behind him.

They stared at each other in silence before Thomas broke it. "Let's go." Thomas whispered, and without warning took Newts hand in his own and began leading him away from the house and to his car.

The two boys hopped inside and Thomas quickly pulled out his keys, starting the engine with a roar then purring sound. "So, you gonna tell me were we are going?" Newt rose an eyebrow as he looked over at his date, buckling himeself in.

"No, that wouldn't be fun." Thomas started, buckling himself in also and shifted in his seat, looking at Newt with sheepish look. "But I will say that I think you'll have fun, and it's actually something you've mentioned wanting to do before."

Newt pondered, and his eyes narrowed playfully, "Alright. I'll go along with that." He finally said with a wide grin, then added teasingly, "Can't have you thinking I'm boring now can I?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, "I could never think that." He said softly, laughing and turning back foreword. He looked at the rearview mirrior and pulled out of Newts driveway, then onto the road heading down the street.

It was a nice night, the wind was calm but when it did pick up, it was chilly and sent down shivers on anyone who wasn't covered enough and warm. Easy to get sick with. The moon was high above, full, and shinng bright and casting a brilliant glow on everything it touched. Which was why Thomas spared a glance to his side; looking at Newt who stared ahead.

His face and skin was beaming in the light. Eyes practically sparkling. And that smile. Happy and warm at the same time. It was truly beautiful.

Newt was truly beautiful.

Newt also took this time to look at him when he was staring. The both of them quickly looked away again, blushes forming onto their cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Thomas blurted out, glancing at Newt as the blond snapped his head up. "I mean...I didn't mean to stare, it's just you look really beautiful."

Thomas's voice was quiet at the last part. Inside the dark haired boy was slapping himself. Was saying that to soon? Weird? It just came out of his mouth without thinking much.

Again there was silence, and Thomas was opening his mouth to say somehing else when-"You...really think that?" Newts voice took one of suprise as he looked at Thomas.

"Of course I do." Thomas breathed and shifted in his seat, making a turn on a street.

"Thanks." Newt whispered, smiling again; it had slipped just a bit. "I guess you are too, even with that haircut."

Thomas gaped at him, actually taking the blond seriously for a momment before he saw the blonds teasing expresion. "You're terrible."

"No."

" _Yes_."

"No."

"I take back what I said about you being beautiful." Thomas mumbled, causing Newt to let out a laugh. "That sucks, because I'm not taking back what I said." Newt responded with a snort. Turning to look out the window. When he heard no response, he looked back at Thomas who was pouting. "I was bloody joking!" He exclaimed, still smiling. He felt so at ease with Thomas. Normal. And considering he knew what it was like to not feel like that it made him happy.

"What a relief, for a second I thought that I would have to get it cut again. You're a lifesaver." Thomas teased, stopping at a red light gently, no cars were around. Proabably because no one wanted to go out on a cold saturday night. "Anyway, were are almost there." The boy at the steeing wheel hummed, looking over at Newt.

They both exchanged smiles. Carefree and in their own world.

Thomas turned back, looking away and saw the light flash green, and stepped on the gas.

Then it was all in slow motion.

The car was moving forward, and Thomas didn't bother to check his sides. It was a red light for anyone else if they came up to the light.

He didn't expect for a truck to come out like a rocket and slam into them.

A large bang, mixed in with screams was heard and the car spun quickly and skidding on the road, moving to the side with the screech of tires. The car didn't stop there and continued to crashed into a thick tree, standing tall with a crash.

One side of the car was caved in, the front was smashed and the engine was smoking. Groaning and the crunching of smashed metal finally came to stop.

A few meters away, the unknown truck sped away with the roar of a healthy engine.

Silence.

Suddenly, small drops could be heard, falling and connecting with the floor.

It wasn't rain. It was heavier.

Blood was thicker then water.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Or not. Part 3?**


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3 IS HERE. Don't kill me for the last names I gave them. (If anyone can guess what their based on gets my outmost respect.) Review, like and follow!

* * *

Thomas awoke first.

If that's what you really want to call it.

He was first vaguely aware of the sounds around him. There was shouts, a loud wailing and movement. Smell, then came to him. It was smoke.

He coughed and struggled to open his eyelids. What happened? Where was he?

A touch to his arm startled him and his instinct was to move away. Which wasn't a good idea; a pulse of pain ran down his spine, making him emit a loud gasp from his lips.

He licked over them and tasted the flavor of blood. They were split and dripping blood into his mouth.

Somehow, he managed to open his eyes; slowly and carefully, as just doing that hurt him. It was dark, but from somewhere to the side there were flashing lights. An ambulance, he supplied weakly. That must have been the wailing he had been hearing.

He felt someone tug on him just a bit but he turned his head just a bit to the other side. In between crunched metal was Newt.

 _Newt._

He could see Newt; resting against the airbag, blood leaked from a wound on his head and his arm was twisted in a weird way. The blond seemed to have got hit hard. He looked he was barely breathing.

Everything came back to him at once. The crash, the screams and destruction of metal against metal. The fire must have been put out because he didn't see any flames in his blurry vision.

"Newt..." His voice was scratchy, has if he hasn't talked in years. He itched to move his hand closer, but he couldn't.

"Son, we are going to get you out, can you tell us your name?" The voice was beside him, on his other side, a mans; soothing and calm. A paramedic.

The darker haired boy shook his head, tears seemed easily to well up in his eyes. "I-Is...he okay?" He rasped, and felt the seatbelt around him finally tug away. He kept eyes on Newt. He then noticed a couple more people on Newt's side trying to help him and pull the metal away. They were firefighters.

"We are going to make sure he is, but first can you tell us your names?" The man's voice said again, still calm. He was an older man, bald but with a gentle face that just showed he's witnessed a lot.

"I-I'm Thomas...W-Wicket." He coughed, and finally turned his head painfully to the paramedic. "H-His n-name is Isaac Salam." He managed to feel a bit proud knowing Newt's real name. Even though no one called him it. It had been something they had exchanged at each others houses.

He started to feel his eyelids become increasinly heavy as he was lifted from his seat carefully. He gave a pained sound as he was set down on a stretcher. "Newt...Newt...I-I need to m-make sure he's okay! Stop!" He begged. He /ached/ was the better word. Was Newt even still breathing? Was he near death? Was something permanent?

These thoughts send him in panic to move despite the searing pain surrounding him. "Sir, we're going to do all he can."

Thomas didn't hear him, but that was because darkness was slowly taking over. Spots were appearing in his vision despite his wants.

"No...Newt..." His voice was trailed off as his eyes fell shut.

The past thought he had was that this wasn't what their first date was suppose to be like.

* * *

White.

That's what Thomas saw when he opened his eyes again many hours later.

He was laying in the hospital. Soft sounds of machines filled his ears. From what he could point out. He had a cast on his arm and a bandage wrapped around his head.

Turning to the side a little, he caught sight of his mom sitting in a chair next to the bed. She held a book in her hands, but it was obvious she was tired and looked like she has been crying.

"Mom..." He whispered. The sound exited from the small parting of his lips.

His mom quickly looked up and stood, "Oh, sweetie." She gasped and moved foreword. Grabbing something and pushing down on what must have been a button to call the doctors.

"W-...here's Dad?" His mom looked at him as she moved closer to the bed. "He's getting coffee. He'll be right back. " She lifted a hand and brushed some of his hair back from his face. "Oh, Thomas, I was so worried. We got the call and rushed over as soon as we could."

Thomas didn't say anything but leaned into the comforting touch.

Wait.

"Where's Newt?" He suddenly asked, his voice seemed to become just a little louder; though it was still raspy. He felt groggy, probably from the ton of medicine he was probably given.

His mom must have noticed because he grabbed a cup filled with water and lifted it to his lips. He allowed himself to take a small sip.

"He's...okay, sweetie...he's in the room next to you." Her voice was quiet, but hesitant.

What did that /mean/?

"He was hurt a bit worse, but they said he's stable and should be fine." She continued, soothing him.

Thomas relaxed, but only a bit. He had to see to believe.

"I don't know what happened..." The boy said quietly, "W-We were driving...then-" He cut himself off as he sniffled. He felt his eyes water again, threatening to spill over.

Shit.

His mom shushed him softly but he tried to continue, "-It came out of nowhere. T-Then it all went black." His voice was choked, filled with emotion. It didn't take long before tears made down his scratched, bruised cheeks.

Before his mom could respond, "It's all my f-fault, he's hurt because of me. I-I should have seen s-somthing at least." He said quickly, guilty as he let his eyes fall shut.

"Thomas, this is no way your fault, do you understand?" He heard his mom said firmly.

"But-"

"No buts, mister."

Thomas's lips quirked up for the first time it seemed in a long time. The last time being with Newt.

"When can can I see him?" He responded instead. Smiling again when his mother reached up to wipe his tears when he couldn't reach.

"It might be a while, sweetie. He's...still unconscious, and you shouldn't be moved right now."

The boy immediately opened his mouth to protest when the door to his room opened, his father and the doctor entering.

* * *

In the next room, a boy laid on a hospital bed; still, and almost dead looking.

He had a similar look to Thomas, a cast around his arm, and a bandage wrapped around his head.

A heartbeat monitor also rested on his right side, beeping continuously and in a slow steady rhythm.

There was also another machine connected to the wall. It made a whooshing sound, and it was connected to a long tube that led into the blond boys mouth and down his throat.

The boys chest moved up and down. When it almost seemed like it wouldn't rise again, it did.

No one was in the room. No one sat in the chair.

The boy was alone.

His parents were outside though, talking to the doctor. Their voices were hushed and soft, even if they really didn't need to be.

Back inside the room, the boy dreamed. And if you were able to look inside the dream, you would immediately want to leave.

It was private, so tender, you also couldn't look away.

The boy was dreaming of something he hasn't done yet but wants to. Kissing a darker haired boy he's liked for so long, laying in the grass all wide smiles and no worries. It was a perfect dream and it seemed like everything anyones ever dreamed of.

Then it stopped suddenly; without reason. Fading into darkness. The only way you could tell something was wrong was looking outside the boys dream and to his body.

Instead of a steady heartbeat of the machine, it slowed dangerously.

Then halted. Instead of beats, there now was a wailing that didn't stop.

Instead of seeing lines bump on the screen, it was a line.

Alarms and lights loudly went off immediately.

A door burst open, it hit the wall so hard one would think it would fall off, or maybe dent. But that wasn't on anyones mind.

There was hurried footsteps into the room, but that was covered over easily by a scream.

* * *

So... :(


End file.
